


Good } Better } Best

by snowpuppies



Series: Good { Better { Best [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better 'Verse. Covers the year following Better Than. Won't make sense unless you read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good } Better } Best

  
**Good } Better } Best**   


_Cordelia_ is the most wonderful name, ever, she thinks.

Sighing, she watches the activity in the lobby from her perch on the stairs.

It's regal and unique and still fun and just...perfect. 

Perfect like Cordelia's manicured nails and shiny, bouncy hair, and even the way she walks, hips swaying gently, body straight as an arrow. 

It's not a name like _Fred_ , bulky and masculine and the very definition of un-pretty. 

It's even prettier—some dark corner of her mind supplies—than _Lilah_.

 

***

 

_A soft hand strokes the skin on her wrist, toying with her bonds._

_"And you're sure you'll be a good girl?"_

_She nods furiously. She knows all about being a good girl; she does what she's told, she doesn't make a lot of noise—except during sex. Then she licks and sucks like she's starving when Lilah offers up her pussy._

_"Remember, not a peep."_

_She continues to nod—not that she'd ever stopped, she'll be so good that Lilah won't believe her eyes._

_"And if you run..."_

_Eyes widening, she reverses the direction of her head, shaking frantically in denial that she'd ever do something so bad. She's a good, good girl._

_"Alright." Lilah's face stretches into a predatory smile._

_Fred trembles as her wrists are released._

 

***

 

"Hey, Fred." 

She scrambles back, tucking herself into a corner when Cordelia— _Cordelia_ —speaks to her through her open bedroom doorway. 

Cautiously, she meets the woman's eyes, tugging on the hem of her sleeve. It's been a month and she's still not used to wearing clothes. She feels itchy and scratchy and uncomfortable in her skin. 

"Fred?"

She blinks. There's a protocol for this, she knew it once, knew how to engage socially with others, but she's been a cow and a pet, and now they want her to be a girl, but she doesn't remember how.

"Hey. It's okay." 

She looks up, startled to see that Cordelia has come closer, the sweet scent of her body wash filling Fred's nostrils, triggering her salivary glands to activate. 

It's a conditioned response, she knows that, but still, she can't help but thrill in their positioning: Fred huddled on the floor, Cordelia standing above, one soft, smooth hand petting at the strands of her hair. She leans into the touch and Cordelia pushes the sweaty mess behind her shoulder, fingers just grazing the skin of Fred's cheek.

She shudders in pleasure. 

"You alright?"

She looks up into concerned brown eyes and finally finds her tongue. "Y—yeah."

"The guys went out on a case, so I thought we could do girls' night. What do you think? Pizza? Nails? Sappy movie?"

Her breath catches in her throat. 

Cordelia wants to spend time with _her_.

Eagerly, she nods. A smile stretches across her face; she feels more like herself than she has all month. 

 

***

 

_The carpet in Lilah's condo is soft and plush—a good thing, since she spends all of her time on the floor._

_She groans as her fingers flex in the coarse fibers, the thick nap cushioning her knees as she rocks back and forth, fucking herself on the phallus Lilah had affixed to the wall earlier in the week, a birthday present accompanied by tacos and moist chocolate cake with creamy, sugary icing._

_She remembers the day as she rocks, stifling a groan when she remembers how Lilah had fed her an immobilizing drug—robbing her of even the smallest control over her muscles--and used the dildo on her for hours, until the tablecloth beneath was soaked with slick and sweat._

_Her eyes track across the room to Lilah, perfectly coiffed and respectable, sitting at the desk, shuffling through papers and books with the slightest of furrows across her brow. The only evidence that she even knows Fred is in the room is her big toe, twitching in time to the squelch of Fred's pussy around the phallus._

_She shifts her rhythm, double-timing for a moment before falling into chaos, her hips bucking uncontrollably with need._

_She holds her breath as Lilah stands and crosses the floor. Sharp nails prick at her scalp as Lilah grasps her by the hair, yanking her head up. She stares, panting and desperate, as Lilah measures her desperation._

_When Lilah smirks, her cunt gives a hiccup of a contraction in anticipation._

_"Come."_

_And she does._

 

***

 

She creeps into Cordelia's office in a half-crouch—her compromise to the gang's constant encouragement to walk upright when all she wants to do is fall on her knees—watching as Cordelia types away at the computer. 

The click-clack of the keyboard is comforting and she comes closer, not stopping until she's squatting next to the desk. 

"Oh, hey." Cordelia smiles that million-dollar smile and something flutters in the pit of her stomach. 

"Hey."

"I like what you did with your hair today." 

She blushes. In the weeks since their impromptu girls' night, Cordelia has been slowly insinuating herself into Fred's routine, showing her makeup tips and helping her curl and style her hair. 

And if Cordelia interprets Fred's tremble at the occasional brush of Cordelia's fingers against her neck as fear instead of arousal, well Fred isn't going to correct her. 

"Thanks."

"You want to sit?"

Her eyes are drawn to the dark cavern under the desk, but before she can say anything, Cordelia speaks again.

"I mean in a chair."

"Oh." _Oh._ She eyes the chair in the corner nervously. 

"Come on." Cordelia stands and crosses to the corner, lifting the chair and placing it next to the rolling desk chair before resuming her place at the computer. She pats the seat. "Sit."

She thinks about it, trying to ignore the clench of fear that seizes her body.

"I—I can't."

Cordelia frowns sympathetically. 

"I'll tell you what. You sit next to me on this chair for five minutes, and I'll let you hide under the desk for as long as you like."

She glances at the neat, dark space longingly, imagining how she'd feel, all curled up next to Cordelia's feet. Biting her lip, she scootches forward and lifts herself ever-so-slightly until her backside is just touching the edge of the seat.

"There you go." Cordelia—ever perfect—somehow manages to strike a balance between encouraging and patronizing. "Now give it a little weight—Angel sat in it this morning, and if it can hold his broody ass it certainly won't buckle under a little thing like you."

Fists clenched so hard her nails dig into skin, she sits back. 

 

***

 

_**Thwack!** _

_She squirms as the belt lashes across her bare buttocks, wrapping around the curve of her hip and biting into the soft skin of her upper thigh._

_"Bad pet." Lilah's voice is calm and even, belying the increasingly frantic way she slices the belt through the air._

_Fred whimpers into the bedspread, struggling for breath as Lilah's other hand, knotted tightly in her hair and pressing her into the mattress, refuses to budge. She hadn't meant to touch the sofa, but she'd lost her balance when Lilah bucked her hips. They'd done it dozens of times before, her kneeling, Lilah standing in her heels, pencil skirt rucked up and Fred's face buried between her thighs, but somehow, she hadn't positioned herself right or something, because when she'd hit a sweet spot and Lilah reacted, she tumbled over, half landing against the cushions. She'd scrambled away as quickly as possible, of course, but it didn't change the fact that she'd touched._

_And touching the furniture was **bad**._

_She gasps as she's flipped over onto her back, and she barely has time to catch her breath before Lilah knee-crawls up her body and comes to rest on her face. She opens her mouth, because she's a good girl, and she starts to lick up to moisture there. Lilah's weight rests more firmly against her skin and she struggles to breathe through the soft, warm thighs and curtain of silky, curly hair._

_But she doesn't struggle—never struggles—just grasps at the sheets in desperation as Lilah bucks and moans._

_She's been a bad pet, but at least Lilah will let her make up for it._

 

***

 

Cordelia's room is dark—of course, it's dark, it's night outside—as she slips through the door, gently allowing it to shut behind her.

She creeps toward the bed, bare feet quiet on the carpet. 

Cordelia looks like a princess in her sleep; want curls in her gut. 

Gently, she lifts away the blankets and slips beneath. Cordelia stirs with the movement, grunting a little as the cool air is let into her pocket of warmth, then sitting upright when Fred crouches between her legs. 

"What? Fred?"

"Cordelia." The name rolls across her lips like honey, like a prayer.

"What are you doing?"

"I...I..." Words fail, she goes back to what she knows, curling over Cordelia's groin and licking a stripe along the crotch of lacy red panties.

"Fred!"

She bites her lip, peering into Cordelia's shadowed features.

"Please."

"Fred, I'm not your...your...owner, or master or...whatever."

"I know." She nuzzles the soft skin of Cordelia's thigh. 

"So why—?"

"I just... _please_." She laps at the scratchy fabric again, wetting it with her tongue. 

"You don't have to do this," Cordelia says, falling back to the mattress with a sigh. "Tell me you know you don't have to do this, that you'll still get food and clothes—maybe not designer clothes, but you don't seem the type to complain—and no one will kick you out if you don't do this." 

"I don't have to do this." Rising up, she studies Cordelia's face. "But I think I need to."

Cordelia sighs. 

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

"Alright. But you can stop anytime you want, got that? And there will be reciprocation, missy," Cordelia announces, and something warm curls in Fred's stomach.

She smiles as she lowers herself to bed. Cordelia tastes sweet and warm and just a little spicy, and for the first time in months, she knows exactly where she belongs.

She falls asleep with her head pillowed on Cordelia's thigh. 

 

***

 

_She sighs through her nose, trying to relax. She's curled up on a pillow at Lilah's feet, hands bound behind her back, a pair of Lilah's panties stuffed into her mouth as a gag._

_Lilah sits primly on the sofa, idly flipping through channels on the TV._

_Fred sucks in a breath as a shapely toenail scrapes across the skin of her nipple, agile toes, grasping and squeezing at the pointed flesh. Shuffling against the pillow, she hears Lilah begin to chuckle._

_She jumps, squeaking, as the apartment door bursts open and two men, one dark-skinned, the other light, scramble into the room._

_A tall, handsome man stands in the open doorway._

 

***

 

"Hey."

She wakes to the feel of fingers tangling in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Blinking, she looks toward the head of the bed, where Cordelia is propped up, grinning at her. 

"Get up here." Insistent fingers tug at her shoulders and she complies, crawling up to sit next to Cordelia against the headboard. 

"Mornin'." She feels the blush spread across her skin. 

"Sleep okay?" Cordelia asks, fingers trailing across the skin of her arm. 

"Like a bear in the dead of winter." She grins, ducking her head.

"Good," Cordelia replies, shifting her body to tilt toward Fred. "Now, I believe I said something about reciprocation?"

"Y—You don't hafta. It's not a big deal; I've been takin' care of myself a while." She backs away, shoulders hitched up around her neck. 

"Hey," Cordelia arches a brow and leans closer, "I may eat men for breakfast, but I was on the cheerleading squad. And summer camp? Is long and boring. Plus," she continues, sliding a warm hand around the curve of Fred's waist, "you're kinda cute when you blush." 

And she'll be damned if she doesn't blush again, but she doesn't pay much mind to her embarrassment, because Cordelia is coming closer and closer and she smells so sweet and feels so warm and then her lips press closer, and then they're kissing, mouths and tongues caressing like snakes in heat, and she thinks she whimpers, but Cordelia doesn't seem to mind, only slides her hand down low to rest in the curve of Fred's back, just above her panties, and Fred moves closer, legs tangling together, and her arms go around Cordelia's shoulders, and she's not supposed to touch, but Cordelia doesn't seem to mind, only pulls her into the lee of her body and she can't breathe and doesn't even think she wants to, and then Cordelia pulls away and this time she knows she whimpers. 

Cordelia offers her a crooked smile. 

"Wow." The word is out of her mouth before she can think, and if she's not careful, she'll be stained permanently red, but then again, Cordelia doesn't seem to mind and many that wouldn't be such a bad thing...

"Hey," Cordelia's voice interrupts her dialogue. "Slow down. Breathe."

"Oh. Was I talkin' out loud? I used to talk all the time—Daddy always said I could talk the hind leg off a donkey—not that talkin' could ever actually remove a leg from any animal, donkey or not, and I'm doin' it again, aren't I?"

"Huh." Cordelia tilts her head. "That's cute, too."

"I like the kissin'. Can we do more of that? Not that I didn't enjoy the other—'cause really, it was just what I needed—it's just that it's been a long time since I been kissed and you're really good at it and if you don't mind—" She shuts up when soft lips capture her own. When Cordelia pulls away, she sighs.

"I don't mind, at all."

"Good," she pants out, before throwing herself at Cordelia, tackling the long body and straddling curvy hips. "'Cause I got lots of catchin' up to do." 

"Glad," Leaning close, she nips at the curving line of Cordelia's neck, "Unh! To help."

"Mmmm," she hums, licking at the angle of Cordelia's jaw, lightly sucking back to her lips. "Need to keep practicing my kissin' if I wanna be as good as you."

"Oh!" Cordelia gasps as Fred's hand finds the waistband of her panties and tugs them away. "If you think it's best."

Sitting back against Cordelia's thighs, she lets her fingers skim the wetness between slim legs. 

"Yeah," she smiles. "Definitely best."

 

 

 

 _FIN_.

 

 

 

***

****[Fic Masterlists](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/166663.html)****

 


End file.
